Freedom Fighters Boom: Rise of Lyric
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: The retold version of Sonic Boom with the SATAM (and comic) version of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. The Sonic Boom Freedom Fighters. Enjoy! Rated T for a few teen words.


**Phantom Fan 21:** A brand new story to help me get back into the mood of writing. I'm trying very hard to write again and let's just say that I was losing interest. But that doesn't mean I'm not giving up on my stories. I have decide to redo Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric but with the Freedom Fighters from Sonic SATAM and comics this time Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles will still be in it, but this time with Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor will be in. I haven't decide on Nicole yet because I haven't seen a picture of Nicole in a Sonic Boom look, yet. Well, lets try it and see where it goes.

* * *

A group of robots has surround a blue hedgehog with red sneakers, with a brown neckerchief on his neck, white gloves with sock-like cuffs, and red sneakers with gold buckle and grey soles. Both his hands and feet with cover in white spots tape. The robots fire and his friends watch helplessly as the ground blow up on him.

"NO!" They all shouted.

The blue Hedgehog was knock off his feet and into a crater and was cover in rocks. The rest just stood there as their friend was bury.

 _ **Yesterday**_

The same blue hedgehog ran along side a two tail yellow fox, with brown goggles with orange lenses, a brown work belt with shoulder strap, white gloves, red and white sneakers with grey soles and white socks.

On the other side, there was a huge red echidna with red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey split plate on top with white gloves and a white, crescent moon-shaped mark near the top of his chest.

On the other side was a pink female hedgehog with a red headband in her hair, red and white dress with gold buttons, white gloves with gold ring bracelets, sarashi, Purple stockings and red, purple, and white sneakers with gold buttons and grey soles. All of them was wearing white spots tape.

They were all casing a human in a machine that was wearing blue pince-nez glasses, gray binocular-like goggles, a red military jacket with yellow cuffs, and golden buttons, black baggy pants with black boots and a wrist controller. Oh and he had a brown mustache under his noise. Their names are, in order, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Dr. Eggman.

"What a matter Sonic? Can't keep up?" Eggman taunted.

"You were saying?" He heard next to him.

He turn and saw Sonic running right next to him.

"I didn't mean that literally. It was a taunt! Villainy 101!" Eggman explain before look on his "No Sonic" button and pushing it, making him go even faster.

The heroes follow him as Eggman shot down pillars and trees around him.

"You can't out run me this time!" Sonic said as they started to catch up.

"Blast you Sonic!", Eggman shouted, "take that!"

Mores trees and pillars fell in the path but they all jump over them. Eggman keep firing his missiles, but the heroes dodge them all. Finally Eggman turn around to face them.

"Ok, this is getting old. Let's jump ahead to the part where I ambush you." He said.

Sonic heard the sound of a engine and look back to see a robot version of himself, only with no brown neckerchief, white gloves and sports tape, It was Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic flew in between the heroes and stop next to Dr. Eggman.

"Great, Metal Sonic has to show up right Eggman springing a surprise attack on us.!" Knuckles said.

"Good thing we brought back up, right Sal?" Sonic said.

Eggman turn to see four mores heroes run up and knew who they were. The first was a female brown chipmunk wearing a blue and white vest, black shorts with a black belt, blue and black finger less gloves, blue boots with blue soles. Her gloves and boots hard blue rings on them. She had red hair with her own goggles. On her boots rings and belt, was a crown.

Next to her was a female light brown rabbit with a pink one suit, with a big black belt on her. She had one purple, pink, blue, and light blue finger less glove and white, blue and pink boots with purple soles. Her left arm and both of her legs were replace with robotics and her long hair was brindled.

Next to her was a male coyote, with blond hair, a red and blue vest and gloves that was finger less. He had red boots with red soles. Had two grey belts the cross over him in a "X"format. On his gloves and in between his two grey belts was a A. He also had a sword on the side of his hip.

Next to him was a purple male walrus with a yellow cap with a big light blue belt with black pockets and a smaller brown belt around his waist. He also had his own goggles under his cap. Both his cap and belt had a R on it.

All four of them had sports tape on, the two boys and leader had white, while the girl had blue. Their names are, again in order, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Collette and Rotor Walrus. Together they were know as the Freedom Fighters.

"So you brought back up, Big deal!" Eggman said and the chase continue.

As it did, the road started to get tear up and the heroes had to jump.

"So what Eggman plan this time?" Sally asked Sonic.

"The usual, beat me and take over the world." Sonic answered in a bored tone.

"Iz that all?" Antoine asked.

"Then this should be no problem, sugah." Bunnie said.

"Yeah, that the only plan Eggman has. For a I.Q. of 300, you think he can com up with better plans." Sonic laugh.

"Were is that damn clearing?" Eggman mutter, trying to ignore Sonic.

The team was shock to see the road break behind them and quickly jump off to another one. They run on after they land and went though a hoop with Eggman shooting at them.

"His aim is getting a lot better." Sonic commented as they dodge them.

They soon come to a to a fork road and Amy, Knuckles, Antoine and Rotor to the left path while Sonic, Tails, Sally and Bunnie took the right. Eggman look at the left path before turning to Metal Sonic.

"Well, What are ya waited for? After them!" Eggman order.

Metal Sonic nod and chase after Amy, Knuckles, Antoine and Rotor. Eggman look at his small tracker and saw the rest of the heroes behind him.

"Oh Sonic!", Eggman said turning to them, "Do you know what better then an ambush?"

"An ambush with ice cream?" Tails asked, making Sally and Bunnie snicker.

"That sounds delicious, but no.", Eggman said, "A post-ambush ambush!"

Eggman face forward again and fire some of his rockets, destroying the road ahead. Sonic was able to stop in time, but Tails, Sally and Bunnie all slam into him, knock them off onto a clearing. The four look each other before Tails spotted something and pointed to it. There they saw one eye red robots walking towards them and got ready to fight when Eggman floated toward them.

"So, I dug up these ancient robots, and it took me forever to figure out how to control them. And then I couldn't have all that effort go to waste unless I sic'em on you. Please try to appreciate all the hard work I put in as they destroy you. Toodles!" Eggman told them then flew off.

The four Freedom Fighters started fighting the robots, Sonic was using his hands and feet for fast punches and kicks. Tails use some bombs to stop some from coming at them. Sally use that time to punch and kick the robots making them break. Bunnie was able take them down faster thanks to her robotic arm and legs. They made quick work of them and Sonic kick the last one through a rock.

"A forest...this is more like it." Sonic said.

"Quite peaceful." Tails agree.

"Sure is, sugah." Bunnie smile.

"But where are we?" Sally asked.

The others shrug and started to walk through the forest.

"This forest looks calm and peaceful." Tails said, with Bunnie nodding.

"It never stays that way..." Sonic said with Sally nodding.

They continue through the forest until they saw something far away.

"Sonic, Sally, Bunnie do you see that structure way of there?" Tails asked.

"We do, buddy. Don't know what it is, but no harm in finding out." Sonic said.

"Looks like a ring." Bunnie said.

"Let's head over there." Sally said and they all walk on.

It wasn't long until they come to a fork in the road.

"We need to find the best way through this place. I think we should spit up for a bit. You and Bunnie take left. Me and Sal will check out the right." Sonic said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tails agree.

Sonic and Sally came to a boost pad which Sonic use his sin dash to get up and Sally threw a rope to Sonic and help her up. On the other side, Tails lift Bunnie up and hover over the gasp, having them both get across. Turn out the fork brought them back together and they were very close to the structure. They first had to get pass all the pillars. After climbing over them, they follow the path until they saw Amy, Knuckles, Antoine, and Rotor.

"You made it!" Sonic said happy.

""What happen to Metal?" Tails asked referring to Metal Sonic.

"Let's just say that he won't be bothering us any more. Unless he come back." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles here use a branch to send Metal flying." Rotor smile.

"The fuel did not know what hit him." Antoine smile as well.

"That "fool" Ant." Amy told him.

"That zhat I said." Antoine said.

Amy turn away from him and ask what was on her mind.

"What is this place?" She asked.

Everyone look and saw a strange door and walk up to it. Sonic notices a hand print and look at his own. Sonic walk up and was about to place his hand on it when Amy grab it.

"Don't touch that!", She said, "I got a bad feeling about this place.

The others look at her then back at the door. The Knuckles spotted something they over look.

"Guys, check it out." He said pointing.

They look and was shock on what they saw.

"How is that possible?", Amy asked, "these ancient carvings looks like Sonic and Tails!"

"Does that mean Sugah-hog and Tails been here before?" Bunnie asked.

The two shook their heads no. Everyone look at the carvings again before hearing something behind them. They turn to see same robots that Sonic, Tails, Sally and Bunnie fought earlier.

"What the heck are those things?" Amy asked.

"We fought some of them before." Sonic said.

"Without us?", Knuckles asked turning to him, "you know how much I like punching things."

The other sorta sweet drop as Sonic said, "Be my guest."

Knuckles pound his namesakes together and walk towards the robots.

"Right behind you." Amy said wanting some of the action.

"I'll cut them down the size." Antoine said drawing his sword.

"We better help them out." Rotor said.

The others nod as Sally give he order.

"Freedom Fighters, attack!" She said.

Knuckles waste no time in punching the robots into scrap while Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and started smash the robots. Antoine swing his blade and cut up an few, some going into a sword duel with a few. Rotor use his size to flatted some robots before pulling out a bomb and threw at some that turn them into scrap. Sonic use his fast punches and kicks to take down some as Sally activated her rings to make energy swords appear and take the robots down. Bunnie robotic hand turn into a cannon and blast a few robots to scarp. Tails use his own punches and kicks to take own a few robots and in no time at all, all the robot was scrap.

"That was awesome!" Tails said and everyone high five each other.

Sonic was back by the door and smile at his friends. It fade when he saw more robots appear. This time way more then before. The Freedom Fighters stood in a circle as they ready themselves for another another fight. Sonic turn back to the door and when to be his hand on it.

"Sonic! No!", Amy said stopping him, "We can take this guys."

"Yeah, don't worry Sonic we'll be fine." Bunnie said as well.

Sonic look like he was going to say something, but hear the sound of the engine and saw Metal Sonic coming in for a landing. He hit the ground so hard that he blew the Freedom Fighters away. Sonic knew there was no time, as Metal Sonic order the robots to attacks. Sonic turn and place his hand on the hand print and the door open.

"Guys! This way!" Sonic said and the Freedom Fighters ran through.

Sonic stop and turn back to Metal, ready to fight encase Metal made it through the door. Luckily, it close before he got through. Sonic look a little surprise before rejoining his friends.

Back outside, Metal Sonic look over the door and place it robotic claw on the hand print, but the door didn't open. Metal Sonic punch it, but the door held. Metal back away as Eggman floated down and look at him.

"Just as I thought." Eggman said brushing his mustache in between his fingers.

Just a short yards away. A black hedgehog was watching everything that happen. After a bit, he turn and walk off.

* * *

Well what do you guys think so far? You can find Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor Sonic Boom look from DeviantArt. It just like the game, but I will make some changes as you might have saw here. Again, I not sure if Nicole will be added because I have yet to see a Sonic Boom version of her. I kept Sally ring blades because I thought it might fit her in Sonic Boom as well. Up next is the four areas and Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles will get a partner to help them. Sonic will get Sally, Tails will get Bunnie, Amy will get Antoine and Knuckles will get Rotor. You already saw somethings That Sonic, Sally, Tails and Bunnie can do. Feel free to send you own ideas. Also if Jayfoxfire is on this site, I like the pictures and did my best on what they were wearing. I got Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles because I use a Wiki site. Please review!


End file.
